Belaying refers to a variety of techniques used by climbers to exert tension on a climbing rope so that a falling climber does not fall too far, preventing injuries. Belay systems may refer to a system of cables held in tension at great heights to provide safety for individuals that may fall. Further, continuous belay systems eliminate the need for any transfer between lines besides at the start of a course or at the end/exit, eliminating the possibility that a participant can become disconnected from the safety belay system during his or her time on the associated course. There are a number of continuous belay systems that exist today, but each one has its own disadvantages and downfalls. One of the main disadvantages of modern continuous belay systems is that they are very complicated and comprise many moving parts that are susceptible to breakage, therefore requiring frequent inspection. The present invention provides a system that comprises very few moving parts to eliminate any points of weakness in the system as well as to prevent accidental unlocking. Additionally, the present invention is easy to use and can easily be retrofitted for various applications. This in turn requires less staffing for operations. The present invention utilizes a single continuous cable or a swaged multitude of cable to provide the system with a single cable web system without any breaks.
Furthermore, many of the existing systems do not provide a smooth transition from one point to another. All components in the present invention are arranged in a way to provide smooth transitions, eliminating shape edges that an individual may get caught up on. The passage of the engagement hook through the various components of the present invention is smooth and easy. The present invention introduces safety features to quickly inspect the wear on the components that are used frequently and are most important to the safety of the participants, such as the engagement hook. A quick inspection will determine if the component is out of service and must be replaced immediately. As a result, there is no need for extensive inspections, thus saving time, energy, and money for the establishment. The present invention brings forth various advantages and features that the existing systems fall short on.